La Jaula
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: Spoilers 1x06 y 1x10. "Verla desfallecida sobre su cama, ahogándose en su propia estupidez en forma de pastillas para el sueño, le recuerda al pequeño gorrión."


_**Disclaimer: **_**A**merican Horror Story no me pertenece. La serie nació gracias a las retorcidas mentes de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

**Aviso: C**ontiene spoilers del capítulo 1x06 (Piggy, Piggy) y 1x10 (Smoldering Children)

**Notas de la autora: H**ace poco terminé de verme la serie por completo y la idea de este fic quedó suspendida en el aire por un tiempo. Sino es por **Mogueta**(pim pam toma lacasitos), no hubiera terminado de escribir esta historia. Y también a **Lau,** que me ha estado aguantando esta tarde con mis comentarios sobre la serie. Así que, le doy las gracias a las dos por malgastar un poco de su tiempo libre en esto.

Al resto, este fic puede contener escenas desagradables(propio de la serie)y lenguaje malsonante. Pero se agradece los comentarios y los tomatazos, guapetones, jiji.

* * *

**—****La Jaula—**

**"**Puedo ser el peor, lo sé y no cambiaré**"**

-Kurt Cobain-

* * *

**V**erla desfallecida sobre su cama, ahogándose en su propia estupidez en forma de pastillas para el sueño, le recuerda al pequeño gorrión.

Rememora aquel día (mientras arrastra el cuerpo de Violet hacia el baño "—No te mueras, no te mueras...") en que, siendo él niño, sus juegos fueron interrumpidos por los extraños sonidos que provenían del rosal que su madre había plantado un año atrás. Constance Langdon estaba muy orgullosa de ese rosal(hasta que años después, Tate le prendió fuego con una cerilla. "Te lo mereces por come pollas"fue su única explicación)y no permitía que ninguno de sus hijos se acercaran a él. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, Tate no pudo evitar aproximarse a la planta, guiado por una curiosidad propia de su edad.

Debatiéndose entre las zarzas, un pequeño gorrión agitaba sus alas y estiraba el cuello todo lo que podía para que se le pudiera ver bien. Piaba con todas sus fuerzas para ser oído y, cuando distinguió entre las ramillas al niño, hizo el doble de ruido(si eso era posible).

Tate, por el contrario, se quedó varios segundos observando como el animalillo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, con las alas enganchadas en las espinas y desangrándose. Las alas, que son el único medio que tienen esos animales para huir. Y que él envidiaba a los pájaros por tenerlas y poder volar lejos, muy lejos, sin que nadie les impidiera hacerlo.

Pero, ese pajarillo no podía huir. Estaba atrapado, como él.

Quizás fue el sufrimiento del propio gorrión lo que le impulsó a alargar la mano para intentar sacarlo. O, quizás, porque quería que dejará de piar y hacer tanto ruido(le molestaba el sonido que hacía el animal). Pero, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron las espinas de las flores, retiró la mano y se miró la sangre que emanaba de las yemas.

Su madre no tardó en aparecer cuando oyó su llanto. Tate recuerda que Constance apestaba a alcohol y a tabaco cuando pasó a su lado. Incluso cuando abrió la boca para preguntar "¿qué demonios haces cerca de mi rosal?", el olor a ginebra le golpeó el rostro y le mareó, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos.

— Está atrapado... —gimoteó, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas.

Constance Langdon echó un vistazo al matojo y suspiró.

— ¿Tanto escándalo por esto? —Metió una mano en el rosal y sacó de inmediato al gorrión, el cual dejó de chillar en cuanto sintió que le liberaban de aquella tortura —.Y encima tiene las alas rotas. Podrías haberlo dejado ahí, esta _cosa _no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo...

Tate contempló los ojillos negros del gorrión y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿No podemos hacer nada?

Constance alzó una ceja y miró alternativamente a su hijo y al animal.

— Siempre hay una solución para todo —respondió ella. Se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que el niño y esbozó una leve sonrisa: — En este caso hay dos soluciones y te dejó elegir a ti la que más te guste.

— ¿Cuáles? —Preguntó entusiasmado.

— Tiene las alas heridas —comentó Constance. Acarició las plumas del animal y éste emitió una especie de gemido. Tate frunció el ceño—. Es posible que no pueda volver a volar. Por eso...podemos quedárnoslo y encerrarlo en una bonita jaula. O...

Su madre se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase mordiéndose los labios. En aquel entonces, Tate era un niño de unos ocho o nueve años. Y aunque los adultos creen firmemente que por el hecho de ser niños no entienden lo que ellos dicen, porque su mundo es demasiado complicado para que unos moja pañales lo entiendan, Tate Langdon comprendió a la perfección la segunda opción: o vive encerrado o _muere_.

— ¡VIOLET!

Ahora que la contempla, mientras el agua caliente empapa su frío rostro, se acuerda del pequeño gorrión y de las dos opciones que le dio a elegir su madre.

— Despierta, despierta, no te mueras...¡VIOLET NO TE MUERAS!

Prisionero de su propio pánico, lo único que se le ocurre hacer es meterle los dedos en la boca y presionar hasta que, de repente, siente que ella se arquea hacia delante. Vi vomita en la bañera las pastillas que se había tragado minutos antes. El agua de la bañera hace desaparecer la mugre y el intento de suicidio expulsándolos por el sumidero. Y lo único que queda es el sabor a muerte en la boca y los escalofríos.

Violet se echa a llorar y se acurruca en el cuerpo de Tate, mientras tiembla de forma incesante. Al principio, él la mece suavemente y llena su pelo y su rostro de besos, susurrando un "no pasa nada"o un"Vi, tú no sabes suicidarte". Y cuando consigue calmarla, la saca de la bañera y la envuelve en una toalla antes de acompañarla a su habitación.

* * *

** V**iolet llega a la última página del libro (uno sobre "fauna y flora"que ha encontrado escondido en el salón) y saca la hoja de registro. Es un libro de la biblioteca municipal, pero los antiguos dueños de la casa han debido quedárselo en vez de devolverlo. El último nombre registrado es el de "Tate Langdon".

— También me gustan los pájaros.

Violet alza la vista y se encuentra con los oscuros ojos de Tate. Al igual que ella, se ha cambiado de ropa, deshaciéndose de la camiseta empapada y con olor a vomito. Violet cierra los ojos momentáneamente, recordando el suceso en el baño. Aún tiene la sensación de ingravidez, efecto de las pastillas, y de vacío en su pecho. Pero, por encima de todo, el frío que recorre cada centímetro de su piel.

Un frío que le hiela hasta el corazón.

— ¿Por qué te gustan? —Pregunta con voz ronca.

Tate se encoge de hombros.

— Supongo que porque pueden irse volando cuando las cosas se ponen feas —hace una pausa antes de añadir:—¿Se lo dirás a tus padres?Lo de las pastillas.

— No. Duermo mucho, creen que estoy deprimida.

— Lo estás.

— Estoy triste.

—...yo también.

Tate baja la mirada y repasa mentalmente lo que tenía planeado decirla. Pero, en vez de eso, improvisa, como siempre:

— Violet...algo ha cambiado en ti. Conmigo —"Mentira. Eso no es lo que pasa", se dice así mismo. Pero las mentiras ya son parte de él desde hace muchos años—. Estás distante. Fría. No sé lo que he hecho...—se limpia la cara con la manga de su sudadera y carraspea:—, pero... te dejaré en paz si eso es lo que quieres.

Violet abre la boca y la cierra de inmediato.

— ¿Es lo qué quieres? —Repite él. Obtiene el silencio de ella como respuesta. Tate se siente decepcionado y desvía la mirada— ¿Sabes por qué te dejaré en paz?Porque me importan más tus sentimientos que los míos. Te quiero —murmura con voz rota. "¡Bravo, magnífica puesta en escena, Tate!"piensa. Aunque, una pequeña parte de él, sabe que el "te quiero"no ha sido una mentira. Sino una realidad. Una cruda realidad—. Y ahora lo he dicho. No lo he escrito en una pizarra —termina, señalando la pequeña pizarra de Violet en la que hay escrita un "te amo". Al verla con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se permite el lujo de relajarse y añadir unas últimas palabras:—Nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie...

Dicho eso, se calla y mantiene sus ojos fijos en los de la chica. Al final, ella murmura un "ven aquí"y él, obediente, se sube a la cama y se tumba a su lado, sintiendo los brazos de la chica rodeando su cuerpo. Tate aspira el olor del pelo de Violet y siente una leve presión en su pecho. "No huele como antes. Huele a...—deja de pensar en ello y cierra los ojos". Pero el cuerpo de ella es frío y, eso, sólo le hace pensar en lo que realmente quería haberla dicho.

— Estoy cansado...—murmura.

— Yo también —coincide ella.

* * *

** C**ierra la puerta de su habitación y se tambalea hacia las escaleras, alejándose todo lo posible del desván. Pero no puede ir muy lejos, pues a medio camino se topa con Hayden, apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de pura satisfacción. Sólo con mirarla a los ojos, sabe que la mujer les ha estado espiando.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Gruñe Tate.

Hayden lanza una risotada y juguetea con un mechón de su pelo, sin mirarle a la cara.

— Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en lo divertido que ha sido todo eso.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Sabías qué Kurt Cobain también se suicido? —Comenta, sin responder a la pregunta del chico — ¿Te suicidaste tú también?

— No.

— No, claro que no. Eres un psicópata en potencia. Lo normal en un caso como el tuyo es lo que te paso para morir —Hayden se separa de la pared y se estira—. No me extraña que tu novia se haya intentado suicidar, como Kurt Cobain.

— Violet no se ha intentado suicidar.

— ¿Y por qué se ha atiborrado de pastillas, entonces?

Tate no contesta y la empuja para apartarla de su camino.

— Y sino se ha suicidado...¿cómo explicas el cadáver que hay en el desván? —Tate deja de andar y se mantiene rígido en su sitio—. Ese cadáver tiene un asombroso parecido con tu novia, ¿no crees?

— ¿Cómo sabes...?

— Te he visto arrastrar su cuerpo después de que se atiborrara de pastillas —sonríe—. Pero, no se los has dicho —no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Y Tate no puede evitar sentirse acorralado ante aquella aplastante verdad—.No le has dicho que está muerta, ¿verdad que no?

— No se lo he dicho. Y tú no vas a decírselo —añade, en tono amenazante.

Hayden arquea una ceja y se acerca a él, rozando su cuello con sus finos dedos. Tate se estremece ante el contacto y se aleja.

— Los hombres sois repugnantes —sisea la mujer.

Se da la vuelta violentamente y se encamina hacia las escaleras. Pero, antes de bajar, se para en seco y se gira lo justo para ver el rostro desconcertado de Tate:

— Le has roto las alas y ahora la tienes encerrada en esta jaula que es esta casa, con todos nosotros. ¿Estarás contento, no?

Y se desvanece.

Tate se acuerda del pequeño gorrión. De lo solitario que parecía en esa jaula que su madre le había comprado. Y aunque él quería al pajarillo, el animal estaba sufriendo. Así que, un buen día, lo sacó de su jaula y lo ahogo en el estanque. Matarlo era el mejor favor que podía hacerle al pequeño gorrión. Y a él.

Y ahora, sentado en el desván, junto al cadáver de Violet que está siendo devorado por los insectos, piensa en la otra Violet, la chica fantasma que está ahora en su habitación, intentando tranquilizarse y sin saber que, en realidad, ha muerto y que él no pudo salvarla. Que, aunque consiguió que vomitara algunas de las pastillas, no logró que las vomitara todas.

Que de haber llegado antes, podría haberla salvado. Pero, no lo hizo. Y acabó dejándola morir.

Como el pequeño gorrión...Tate tenía las dos opciones en sus manos. Y ha utilizado las dos con la única persona a la que ha amado de verdad.

Encerrarla en la jaula y matarla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**M**atarme, si queréis. Pero siento que era necesario escribir esto. Porque en cierto modo, Tate podía haber dejado irse a Violet, haberla dejado libre. Pero siguió insistiendo en que se quedará con él, en esa casa y al final...PUM.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y un rw no hace ningún daño a nadie(?). Que se sepa.


End file.
